


tommy angst lol

by racooninnit



Series: dream smp prompt thingies (which are probably all about tommy) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Manipulation, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Serious Injuries, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, also not super explicit gore but like, anyway back to serious tags, i think this is technically a prompt??, im not entirely sure but yeah, inspired by song lyrics lol, there is talk of it because its important to the prompt, yeah this is one of those lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: okay so basically i was listening to lotta true crime by penelope scott and the lyric "one of our young turned up last night, they found their body but not their eyes," really stood out to me. so, my writer brain kicked in, and then BOOM, angst idea. so this is basically me explaining my idea. but it's also sorta a prompt so if anyone else wants to write this idea you totally cani want to try and write something for this eventually but i make no promises. im pretty new to the dream smp and everything, but i really like tommy and angst is my specialty so here we are.this is also my first post in for the dream smp and shit so just like, be patient with me i'm still figuring out the ropes here
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: dream smp prompt thingies (which are probably all about tommy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084796
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211





	tommy angst lol

so my idea sorta starts out with the elections in l'manburg and schlatt winning. instead of exiling tommy and wilbur, he only exiles wilbur because this schlatt isn't _that_ bad here. (he still does shitty stuff and he's kinda morally gray, but his heart is usually in the right place- when it comes to things that isn't politics) he's just really toned down for the sake of this fic. he understands that tommy is a child and even if it may hurt his plans he doesn't want to exile him. he may have been willing to turn against the kid and put his own party into the election but he wasn't going to kick out a _child_

tommy still leaves with wilbur and helps create pogtopia, but he still visits l'manburg. he doesn't go every single day or anything, but he goes at least a couple times in a week because he wants to see his friends and see what's going on. wilbur still spirals into insanity. tommy notices, mostly because wilbur starts taking a lot of his anger out on tommy. he had started out only ever snapping at tommy, but then that turned into yelling at him, which turned into physically harming him. and then it slowly gets worse when wilbur starts getting paranoid about someone betraying them. 

he already doesn't treat tommy well, but the moment the thoughts of there being a traitor start is when things really take a turn for the worse. he isn't immediately suspicious of tommy because tommy is his little brother after all, but it doesn't take long for him to start suspecting him. tommy does still go to l'manburg relatively often, so how is wilbur supposed to be sure he isn't a traitor? naturally, this manifests itself into worse treatment of tommy. he tells him he can't visit l'manburg anymore and if tommy does something out of line or that he thinks is suspicious he'll "punish" him. and oh boy can you get creative with these. it doesn't all have to be just pure physical harm either. here's some of the stuff i thought of.

forced sensory deprivation - think wilbur blindfolding and restraining tommy, covering his ears to make sure he can't hear anything. and then just locking him in a small, empty room for a couple of hours. tommy can't realistically do anything except cry and beg to be let out. he can't move or see or do anything, especially if he's in a small space too. maybe he can't see but the space around him is so small that he's pushed up against the walls and it makes him panic more. i think this would probably be wilbur's go-to threat with tommy because he knows just how much it scares him.

wall sits - okay yeah this one sounds kinda dumb but hear me out. wilbur telling tommy he has to do wall sits for stupid long amounts of time (it can be anywhere from thirty minutes to multiple hours that shit is painful) and if he falls down to tries to move away wilbur adds extra time for how long he has to stay. sometimes tommy's stuck there so long he can't hold himself up anymore because his legs give out and he can't get up again. and the whole time he's doing it wilbur doesn't even pay attention, he just sits off on the other side of the room doing his work like nothing's out of the ordinary and only talks to him when he fucks up.

poison - okay yeah this one is kinda cliche, BUT, i think it's funky lol. basically, wilbur forces tommy to drink potions of poison and keep them in his system for _hours_ before he gives him any milk. maybe he makes him sit around or maybe he even makes tommy do stuff while he's poisoned, forces him to help with plans or help out around pogtopia. he never gets worried about it because he knows the potions can't kill tommy, so no amount of begging can help tommy get rid of the effects sooner. god forbid tommy tries getting rid of the effects on his own before wilbur says he can. as a sidenote, wilbur can't do this one often because it's hard for him to get his hands on potions of poison

that's all i've got for now but i'm sure there could be more. and after every time wilbur punishes tommy, he'll be overly affectionate with him afterwords. he'll comfort him and hold him close and go on about how he didn't want to do this but tommy needs to learn that there's consequences for his actions. he'll always be far nicer with tommy the day after these punishments, he'll stick around by his side or even carry tommy around and treat him like he's a little kid. there's absolutely a power imbalance between the two of them because tommy trusted him before all of this ever happened. which means that when wilbur goes on about how he's only doing this for tommy's health, tommy is far more easily persuaded than if it were somebody else.

so, during this whole thing tommy still tries to visit l'manburg when he can, but it's a lot less frequent and usually later in the night. he gets there at least every two weeks but he usually can't stick around long out of fear of wilbur finding out he's been gone. and because he's tommy, and he can't be stealthy for shit, he ends up getting caught by wilbur when he's getting back one night. and while tommy never actually tells wilbur where he went, wilbur isn't dumb, he puts the pieces together on his own.

and he gets _pissed._ he's so mad that he doesn't even address tommy at first, only tells him to go to bed while he storms off to his room to go figure out what he's going to do about this. and obviously tommy is fucking terrified, because wilbur found out that he’s been visiting l’manburg, and if the punishments he gives are already bad now he can’t _imagine_ what wilbur is about to do. he doesn’t sleep good that night, because all he can think about is how he’s in so much fuckin trouble.

the scary thing is the next morning wilbur isn’t even immediately mad. he wakes tommy up and he’s acting all sweet, telling him he needs to show him something and that he’s coming with him. and even though he’s talking all sickly sweet there’s still an underlying demand in his tone that fucking terrifies tommy, so obviously he goes with. and he’s confused with where wilbur is taking him, because they’re going to a place in the ravine he’s never been to before. it’s a really barebones room, there’s nothing in it and the walls are still all stone and dirt and it was very clearly just made.

so of course, tommy goes to ask about it because he’s tommy. but before he can say anything wilbur fucking knocks him out. when he finally does wake up tommy’s still in the room, but surprise there’s also other stuff in it now. and by other stuff i mean tommy, who is tied to a chair, wilbur, and a small assortment of items. more on, he has a couple weapons and some bandages. and this doesn't help tommy's anxieties at all, he's got this sinking feeling because _something bad is about to happen and there's nothing he can do about it._

wilbur is still acting all sweet and over the top but it's so unsettling. there's probably an attempt to escape from tommy but it's quickly shut down when wilbur grabs a sword and starts threatening him. and tommy has been around wilbur long enough now to know those threats aren't empty, because at this point wilbur is so fucking unhinged that he's willing to do anything to get what he wants. which, in this case, is hurting his little brother.

after the first time he threatens tommy he completely drops the nice demeanor and instead starts raving to himself, going on and on about how tommy's a traitor and how he's going to make sure he can't spy anymore. and tommy has no idea what that means but it definitely isn't a good thing. and that suspicion is confirmed for him when wilbur starts waving a knife around, still ranting on. and at this point i think tommy would just attempt to tune him out because listening to him is just making him more anxious and he wants to get this over with.

which, that is absolutely not a good idea because the next thing he knows wilbur is _stabbing him in his fucking eye._ so obviously tommy is wailing in pain because his eye just got stabbed and holy shit does that hurt, and wilbur just kinda breaks out into manic laughter before stabbing his other eye. yeah, that's right, that's where this is going. tommy gets his eyes gouged out. he passes out shortly after wilbur stabs him, partially because it's a defense response and partially because the pain is just that bad, but that doesn't bother wilbur. he can very easily still do what he needs to with tommy asleep. he'd probably hurt him more than just his eyes but that's up for interpretation.

and once wilbur is done literally gouging tommy's fucking eyes out he just kinda shottily wraps a bandage around his eyes and gives him some medical attention because he isn't _super_ cruel. (that's a lie he totally is he just doesn't want tommy dead) and now he enacts what's the second "phase" of his plan. he waits until sometime near midnight, when he's sure everybody is asleep, and takes tommy into l'manburg before dumping him outside of schlatt's house (i'm like ninety percent sure schlatt doesn't have a house in l'manburg but it's late as i'm writing this and i don't care to check so just bare with me please), saying something about how schlatt can have his spy back. (if tommy wakes up before wilbur gets him there he just hits him over the head again to knock him out)

so of course, when tommy wakes up not being able to see, in a lot of pain, laying on what he can only assume is the ground, he fucking freaks out. screams and tries to beg wilbur to come get him, babbling about how he's sorry and that he'll listen and he just wants to go home. and because he’s being so loud, he ends up waking schlatt up.

and schlatt doesn’t do anything at first because it’s like three in the morning and why should he care that somebody is screaming? but then it keeps going on and he realizes just how scared it sounds and he (reluctantly) goes outside to check on what’s happening. and boy does he get a sight, because it’s tommy, and he looks worse for wear.

and now schlatt’s kinda in a weird situation because a child who’s technically his political enemy is in a crumpled heap on the ground with a shit ton of injuries. and even if they’re technically opponents or whatever the fuck, he can’t just leave this child out here when he’s clearly distressed. so he ends up taking tommy inside with a _lot_ of coaxing and flimsy reassurance.

schlatt doesn’t really know what he’s doing but he tries to work on tommy’s wounds the best he can because nobody else is awake and tommy clearly needs the medical attention. and it’s generally upsetting for him too, because tommy is definitely crying, but he still doesn’t have fucking eyes, so it’s really just theese grotesque sounding gasps and cries while he hyperventilates. and even after schlatt gets tommy’s wounds dealt with to the best of his abilities, he still needs to try and comfort the kid, which is really hard for him because this isn’t his thing. he’s good at politics not comforting traumatized children.

by the time tommy is relatively calm it’s a couple hours later and they both end up passed out on schlatt’s couch. schlatt has tommy in some sort of protective hold because one, he isn’t letting this kid go after finding him like _this_ outside of his house, and two, tommy started begging not to be left alone, and schlatt didn’t really have any other way to have tommy know he’s still there. everything that just happened needs to be addressed but at this point they’re both so tired that it can wait until morning.

and in the meantime (it’s probably like five or six am by now) wilbur realizes that he fucked up and needs to get tommy back. so he, very fuckinv recklessly, rushes into l’manburg to look for him only to see he isn’t where he left him. he probably throws a bit of a temper tantrum (which can absolutely be linked back to him) before storming off and trying to figure out how to get tommy back. because uh, i dont know angsty plot reasons. and as he leaves someone probably sees him (not fully decided on who or why yet but i think i might go with dream)

and once schlatt and tommy wake up (after calming tommy again because lets be real he’d probably get freaked out again) he calls some sort of emergency meeting type thing to talk to everyone else so they can figure out what the fuck is going on. and already it’s sorta surprising for everyone because schlatt doesn’t normally have meetings like this unless they’re important, and they’re even more shocked when they see him with tommy, who looks wholly uncomfortable and has a bandage wrapped around his eyes.

tubbo is especially upset by the sight of tommy because this boy is his best friend and now he’s injured, and even though tommy doesn’t say much he looks fucking terrified. and it definitely doesn’t help tubbo’s unease when schlatt explains what happened and why he has tommy with him. immediately there’s suspicion going around about who could’ve done this, but everyone sort of has this sinking feeling. they all know it was probably wilbur, they don’t know how bad he’s gotten but from what tommy’s told them they know he’s gone off the handles at this point. and it doesn’t help when dream says something about seeing wilbur in l’manburg, and schlatt mentions some sort of mess outside his house that was most definitely wilbur.

tubbo is pissed at wilbur (rightfully so) and wants to do something about it, but there isn’t much they can do at the moment. so instead the focus on making sure tommy heals properly and that his injuries are properly addressed. schlatt actually didn’t do too bad with them all things considered, but the extra help is needed.

during the whole time tommy is getting his wounds looked at he’s very nervous and jumpy, and a couple times he panics because somebody touched him without warning or just spooked him. tubbo stays with him the whole time because of course he does, and eventually he brings up that they should probably tell phil and techno about what happened. which absolutely will not go over well, not for whoever’s involved (well maybe a little bit) but definitely for wilbur. there isn’t exactly an easy way to tell someone that their son gouged out their other son’s eyes (or in techno’s case brothers but you get my point)

tubbo and schlatt both end up telling them because, sclatt is sort of obligated to since he found tommy but he doesn’t want to do it alone because, as established, human emotions aren’t really his forte. so tubbos there to be support. tommy isn’t there though, because tubbo and schlatt both know there’s a chance techno will be pissed and that definitely won’t help tommy any. and yeah, it goes over about as well as they thought it would.

meaning, there was a lot of anger (mostly from techno) and some property damage. (also from techno) and then honestly, from here i'm sort of conflicted on where to take this because i have a couple of ideas.

the first, being that it ends shortly after phil and techno are told about what happened and it's just a scene with them comforting tommy that leaves the fic sort of open-ended. it leaves room for more if i ever want to come back to it later on but also just ends on what (should be) a happier note.

the second is a lot more angsty but also just fun. it's phil and techno actively going to "talk" to wilbur :) and there's two ways this one can go. either techno and phil head to pogtopia to confront wilbur while tommy stays back with tubbo and gets the comfort he desperately needs, OR wilbur comes back and fucking kidnaps tommy again, prompting phil and techno to go find him :))) and even better, when they find tommy and wilbur, wilbur is _hurting tommy again._ obviously this one would be angstier but also wilbur would get his shit kicked in which is definitely what he deserves here.

and my third idea (which i think is kinda out there but stick with me on this one) is that schlatt is actually the one to confront wilbur. i almost kinda want this fic to focus on the interaction between schlatt and tommy, so i feel like it’d be interesting to have schlatt be the one to deal with wilbur, if that makes sense. lowkey just kinda want schlatt to go sicko mode on someone because i fucking love it when schlatt gets scary and intimidating.

so yeah, the ending is kinda wonky and muddled rn because i'm indecesive, but i think that makes this fun. i wanna try and get around to writing this eventually, and i think it;s more fun if there's a little bit of mystery around what i'm going to do. (or something like that) but so yeah, this idea has been bouncing around in my skull for days and i just finally got a sort of rough draft esque thing of it out. hope it makes sense.

and by the way, if anybody else wants to write for this idea (prompt?? drabble?? whatever) they're more than welcome to! i actually think it would be really cool to see the way another person would expand upon this idea.

so yeah, that's all for now. until next time. and by next time i mean whenever i get an idea or some shit. something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like it to be known that i did have the prompt Ow by Gay_Gay_Gay on my mind while i made this so that may bleed into here a little bit. also my twitter is @stiniky if you wanna see more of my bullshit


End file.
